Keno Andrada
NOTE: This character's second portrait awaits sponsorship. You can sponsor them here. Your support will allow this character to be explored in Earth-27. History (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Keno Andrada: 1998 - 2003 Keno spent the earliest days of his childhood in the Philippines. Both his parents were martial artists and Keno began training nearly as soon as he could walk. Due to Keno's older brother becoming involved in a violent political extremist group and fearing that their younger son might fall into the same path, the Andrada family emigrated and moved to the United States, settling in Hawaii. Keno Andrada: 2003 - 2008 While in Hawaii, Keno continued his martial arts training even as his parents were kept occupied working labor-intensive jobs to make ends meet. After a little under five years' time, Keno's parents had saved up enough to start their own martial arts studio. Rather than open their business in Hawaii, the Andrada family decided to move once again to take advantage of an opportunity in Star City as the city's population was hungry for self-defense classes in the wake of the earthquake. Keno Andrada: 2008 - 2012 After the move, the Andrada family opened up the Andrada Defense Studio, just north of Plesa Park. The sign of the studio featured a purple dragon. Due to a large number of dojos in the area featuring dragons in their logo or name, many locals simply referred to this martial arts academy as the "Purple Dragon Dojo." The place became quite popular with the children, teenagers, and young adults in the area - including Hunter Mason, a large young man who became very aggressive and violent after losing his girlfriend in the Glades' earthquake. Hunter's grandfather had befriended Ernesto Andrada at a meeting of local business owners and after chatting, the two men thought that martial arts would help Hunter channel his aggression. Keno was ten when he first met Hunter and had humiliated him in one of Hunter's earliest sparring matches. Keno had done so to impress his peers by beating someone who was practically three times his size in a sparring match, but while he did get a few chuckles what he really accomplished was upsetting his father and angering Hunter. Keno was pulled aside by his father and scolded. Keno's father told his son what had happened to Hunter and why he was there, making Keno ashamed of what he had done. The next day, Keno tried to make things right, but Hunter ignored the apology. Keno Andrada: 2012 - 2013 Keno's father had contracted kidney disease near Keno's fourteenth birthday. As the Andrada family was busy with that, Hunter became the studio's instructor. This really bothered Keno, as he was sure that Hunter was leading the new Purple Dragon Gang from inside the dojo. Concerned, Keno spoke with his father and Ernesto confessed he sold most of the business to Hunter to pay for medical expenses and to help his family pay for his funeral. Sadly, Keno's father died just a week later. When Hunter came to the funeral, Keno and him got into an argument. When blows started landing, Hunter's grandfather broke up the fight. Keno continued to stalk Hunter and in turn, he often had run-ins with the Purple Dragons. In an attempt to protect both his grandson and Keno's family, Hunter's grandfather contacted Keno and offered him a job at his pizzeria.Network Files: Keno Andrada 1 Keno Andrada: 2013 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Report * (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) As most of 'Pest Control' had met in chess club,we gave each other stupid chess-themed codenames. When Keno caught on, he figured he'd claim 'Bishop' but we had to tell him that name was taken. Keno insisted he needed a name, so we gave him one... Suddenly Keno changed his mind, but we didn't changed ours. * (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Keno is a big flirt. He has an incredible knack for remembering pick-up lines and has little shame in employing them regardless of the situation. The kid's got confidence, I'll give him that. The same confidence in his ability to pick up supermodels (despite a 100% failure rate) makes him truly fearless. Threat Assessment Resources * Mano Mano Training ** Master of Suntukan (Filipino Hand Techniques) ** Master of Sikaran (Filipino Foot Techniques) ** Master of Dumog (Filipino Wrestling) ** Master of Yaw-Yan (Filipino Kickboxing) ** Expert of Olisi (Filipino Stick Fighting) ** Expert of Bangkaw (Filipino Staff Fighting) ** Expert of Daga (Filipino Knife Fighting ** Expert of Espada (Filipino Sword Fighting) * Ceaseless Courage * Expert Motorized Scooter Operator * Multilingual: Filipino, English, Spanish, Japanese, & Vietnamese * Training in Ninjitsu Weaknesses * Cocky * Loudmoth * Reckless Trivia and Notes Trivia * He has a crush on April O'Neil, Irma Langinstein, Angel Bridge, Felicity Smoak, Mia Dearden and Emiko Queen. * He now has a cat called Klunk. It was given to him by Michelangelo.VOX Box: Turtle Power 12 Notes * Keno is a character from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze movie. * His parents' names are a nod to Keno's actor Ernie Reyes Jr. * His address is a nod to the movie's release date in 1991. * In the movie the pizzeria is called Roy's Pizza. Now the name has both names of Earth-27's creators. * The pizzeria's owners, Phil Mason and Roy Lincoln, in the comics are a member of Easy Company and a Freedom Fighter called Human Bomb respectively. Links and References * Appearances of Keno Andrada * Character Gallery: Keno Andrada Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Star Citian Category:Pest Control Members Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Filipinos Category:Martial Arts Category:Swordsmanship Category:Multilingualism Category:Driving Category:Submitted by TurtleGurl84 Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Height 5' 9" Category:27th Reality Category:Relaxed Identity